


La Habitacón en Roma

by AxiaAndhisMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, 增加tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiaAndhisMac/pseuds/AxiaAndhisMac





	La Habitacón en Roma

阿尔弗雷德闭着眼睛，脚步蹒跚着，因为刚才在酒吧里喝了许多，他此刻已经有些意识不清明了，如不是边上的人抱着他的肩膀，他此刻就要摔倒在地。  
他打了一个嗝，加重了手臂上的力气，将边上比他高一点的男人吧脖子死死勾住，另一只手故作潇洒的插在牛仔裤兜里。  
“你好像有点醉了。”边上的人也呼吸出浓烈的酒精味，但是他走的镇定多了，没有一丝醉意。  
“埃文(Even)...”阿尔弗雷德将伊万的手臂抓住，“你喜欢什么样的颜色？”  
“是伊万(Ivan)。”伊万纠正着。  
“啊——？”  
“黑色吧？因为我的衣服都是黑色的。”伊万说。  
“你知道，埃文(Even)，”阿尔弗雷德打了一个嗝，“我毕业之前指导员让我们做个调查报告。是关于颜色和爱情观。”  
“嗯——“伊万拖长音，似乎很有兴趣，”说说看。”  
“喜欢红色嘛，就是那种，怎么说，奔放？热情如火，就是热情如火。”阿尔弗雷德说着，晃晃手，“当然了，他们无一例外都很放浪多情，尤其是西班牙人，外热内冷。”  
伊万赞同似的点点头，“多情不如说是比较无情。”  
“不过他们都很easy(fuck).”阿尔弗雷德补了一句，“说到绿色，哈哈，绿色。我的调查报告显示，喜欢绿色的人热爱生命，喜欢细水长流的爱情。”说完他立刻笑了。  
伊万看着他，“你笑什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德清了清嗓子，“我表哥，英国人，森林般的男人，但是你知道么，我表哥跟他男友认识还不到一天就在一起了，只是因为他们打了一炮。”  
伊万也笑了，“看来你的调查也不是很准？”  
“当然是准的，只是亚瑟他是个个例。就拿我来说，很准的。猜猜看我的颜色？”  
“蓝色。”伊万说。  
“Bingo!”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍伊万，“埃文(Even),说实话我现在想把我珍藏多年哈利贝瑞签名的T恤赏给你。”  
伊万摇摇头。“所以你蓝色代表什么？”  
“向往自由，不受约束。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“看来你很难把自己推销出去了。”伊万调侃。  
“我不需要推销自己，‘cuz I slay I slay slay’(碧昂丝formation歌词，I slay我碉堡了的意思)”说着阿尔弗雷德自顾唱起来。  
“那黑色呢？”伊万问。  
“黑色嘛，”阿尔弗雷德摸了摸下巴，“黑色控制欲强，爱约束，很霸道，而且…性冷淡。”  
“呵呵，看来我俩很不对盘。”伊万说。“但是，我可不性冷淡。”  
阿尔弗雷德立刻抬起头，看着他领带打得一丝不苟，衣领将脖子裹住，黑色的西装修饰出他修长挺拔的身形，那些扣子，那些扣子…“我也看不出你性冷淡，因为你好像走的是禁欲风。”  
伊万挑挑眉。  
“你看你的扣子，扣的严严实实的，”阿尔弗雷德指着他的衬衣说，“就给了我一种强烈的暗示，仿佛说着，快把我的衣服狠狠扒开。”  
“没人能扒开我的扣子。”伊万说。  
“那可说不一定。”阿尔弗雷德说，然后凑近伊万，“还想跟我喝一杯么？在我房间。”然后又补了一句，“当然了我请客。”  
伊万耸耸肩，“何乐而不为？”  
于是阿尔弗雷德把伊万拉进了边上一家小旅店，看见阿尔弗雷德将钱递给前台，然后才拿到房卡，伊万说，“我以为你的房间指你已经订好了的房间？”  
阿尔弗雷德用房卡敲了敲伊万的肩膀，“虽然是我刚才办的，但是既然我付了钱那就是我的地盘了，跟什么时候订的有什么关系呢，亲爱的？”  
“有道理。”伊万看着阿尔打开房间门，然后跟他走进去。  
房间里铺的是精致的地毯，繁复的花纹被光打上阴影。房间里的灯光是暧昧的昏黄色。  
“我是不是该付一半的房钱？”伊万说，灯光让他的西装柔和了一些，他的睫毛扇合着，“这样我呆在这里可以自在一点。”  
“你可以先欠着，”但是看见伊万从口袋里掏出了钱包，阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，“没欠过钱吧，霸道总裁？”  
伊万没说话，他翻了翻钱包，并没有现金，层层叠叠的金卡倒是金光闪闪的。他慢慢抽出一张卡……  
“不接受刷卡业务哦，埃文(Even)。”阿尔弗雷德坏笑着。  
“埃文(Even)？”伊万眯起眼睛，“呐，你知道你一共多少次念错我的名字了么？”  
“诶？你不叫埃文(Even)么？你自己说的啊。”阿尔弗雷德似乎有点没反应过来,“抱歉？房钱可以免了。所以你叫什么？”  
“伊万(Ivan)。”  
“伊万？!”阿尔弗雷德挑了挑眉。“你们俄罗斯人哦……你知道么，伊万，我们学校里俄罗斯来交换生里平均每四个里都有一个叫伊万。”  
“叫伊万的可能会很多，但是叫伊万的我只有一个。”  
“气势真不错，”阿尔弗雷德倒了一杯红酒，“这难道就是商业精英的自信？”  
“学着点儿吧，刚进社会的小菜鸟，”伊万说，“比如记错名字，足够人家在档案上把你枪毙一百次。”  
“按照你们社会人的说法，我这辈子是不是只能混吃等死了？”  
“当然你找个阔太太把你养着的话，你也可以过得很滋润。”伊万说着，抿里一口手里的酒。  
“你嘴巴可真坏。”阿尔弗雷德说，然后坐在伊万旁边，将酒杯移过去与伊万碰杯，“能分享点人生经验么，商业精英？”  
“哪方面的？”伊万看着阿尔弗雷德，他的脸颊被酒精染得淡淡的暖粉色。  
“嗯——”阿尔弗雷德思考着将鼻音拉长，然后他伸了一只手在伊万的西装上摩挲，“比如说金融方面的？说说你们如何将别人的血汗钱卷进自己腰包里然后穿着小一号的西装——”阿尔弗雷德看见伊万衣西装衣领后面的品牌标志，“啊——D&G的，然后在写字楼像孔雀一样高傲的仰着头羞辱社会新人？”  
伊万翘着嘴唇笑，“这方面我是要收费的，毕竟这是学术指导，费用你可能付不起呢。”  
阿尔弗雷德并没有失落的表情，反而凑近了伊万，“那你不如说说，怎样才能将西装穿着这么闷骚？”  
“很简单，”伊万说，“你只要把扣子扣紧就行…”  
还没说完，阿尔弗雷德就将手里的红酒失手倒在了伊万的衣服上。暗红的液体顺着衣料下滑，留下来显眼的痕迹。  
伊万挑眉。  
“这件西装，我陪得起么？”阿尔弗雷德抬头问。  
“你赔不起，美国来的穷小子。”伊万说，“你现在钱包那么点钱肯定赔不起。”  
“这样啊…”阿尔弗雷德低着头，然后他突然伸手，狠狠的撕开了伊万的衬衫，扣子落在地上，声响清脆。“反正都赔不起了，再怎么破坏都可以吧？”  
“你的脑回路真清奇。”伊万说，“你就真的这么想扒开我的衣服？”  
“我觉得你还挺享受的，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德说，然后他将伊万压在了床上，伸手抚摸了他的脸颊，“是不是从来没被这样对待过，所以就开始兴奋起来了？”  
然后他低下头开始吻着伊万的下颌线条，他的手指探索着伊万的胸膛。  
“真的要这样？你甚至不知道我的姓氏。”伊万伸手捏住阿尔弗雷德的手腕。  
“这有什么？你不也不知道我的姓氏？这不是扯平了么，谁也没吃亏啊亲爱的。”  
“是么？”伊万突然扬起嘴角，阿尔弗雷德刚反应不对劲的时候他直接被伊万掀翻在床上，掉了个头换作他被压在下面。  
“不好意思，阿尔，就算是跟男人做，我也不情愿在下面。”他看见伊万眯起眼睛，那双睫毛像扇子一样开合，紫色的眸子逆着灯光变作黑色，压在他身上的力道让他动不了，阿尔弗雷德突然感到一丝慌乱，但同时更多的是让他血液沸腾。  
伊万的指尖沿着他的下巴下滑，阿尔弗雷德坏笑着伺机而动，“你想做点什么？”  
“嗯——”伊万笑着，“我想教你点成年人的礼仪，阿尔弗雷德。”然后他低下头亲吻了他的喉结。  
“我已经成年了。”阿尔弗雷德有点不自在，伊万的牙齿让他有点发痒。  
“我这里的成年是指心理年龄。”伊万顺着往下，用牙齿咬着他的T恤。  
阿尔弗雷德没有说话，而是乖乖的配合着伊万，将手举起来让他脱掉自己的衣衫，当伊万把他的T恤褪到头顶时，他突然出手摆脱了那件衣服，然后揪住布料就往伊万手上缠，伊万本来就拿着那件衣服，所以立刻手腕就被缠住了动不了，然后阿尔弗雷德一个翻身就坐在了伊万的肚子上。  
“怎么样？心智成熟的成年人？被我这样的未成年绑了是不是觉得很丢人？”阿尔弗雷德得意的笑着。  
“啊，没错，”伊万平静的说，“我现在恨不得往床头柜上一头撞死。”  
“啊啊，”阿尔弗雷德装作惋惜的样子，“真是可怜。”  
然后他们对视着，不知道是不是双方都忒别倔，暗中较着劲，谁也不愿意眨眼，大概过了二十五秒，阿尔弗雷德感到眼睛干涩发痛，他咬着嘴唇，再坚持了五秒，然后他眨了一下眼，他没看到的是伊万也在这一刻认了输。  
“其实我都不认识你。”阿尔弗雷德说。看着眼前这个家伙，他本来想着进酒吧浪一下，但是逛了许久都没有人来搭讪或者落单的漂亮女士，阿尔弗雷德一看见伊万就凑上去，因为他当时形单影只，着也让阿尔弗雷德联想到自己的处境，于是一人五毛，两人就凑成一块了。  
“或许我们可以先互相了解一下。”伊万提议。  
阿尔弗雷德点点头，然后从伊万身上坐起来躺到了旁边。  
他们叫了酒店服务，两个人拿着伏特加/啤酒并排躺在床上。  
“你来意大利干嘛的？”阿尔弗雷德问，他半侧着身体，用着大号的啤酒杯喝着起泡沫的德国啤酒。  
“出差。”伊万说。  
阿尔弗雷德挑眉，“只是出差？你有逛过罗马么？罗马竞技场什么的？”  
伊万摇摇头。  
“你竟然没去过？这可是男人的浪漫啊，你难道一点都不向往么？勇士们拿着剑决斗什么的…”  
“我只是来工作的，”伊万灌了一口伏特加，“我曾经去过很多地方，纽约，上海，斯德哥尔摩，马德里，圣地亚哥，很多地方，都只是出差而已。”  
“你这日子过得可真无趣。”阿尔弗雷德转头看着他，他邹起眉头，“难道你不觉得自己错过太多了么？”  
“是么？我觉得挺有意思的。”伊万说，他的眼睛盯着远远的花瓶，圆滚滚的轮廓在墙上成了修长的影子。  
“哦，天呐，”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍伊万的脸颊，“你现在看起来像个迷路了坐在路边上哭得可怜兮兮的未成年小鬼。”  
“赚那么多钱干什么呢？总有一天会变成那什么，穿金戴银饿死鬼。”阿尔弗雷德说，然后他摆手阻止要开口的伊万，“我是说你的肚子虽然饿不着，但是你的脑子可已经饿得骨瘦如柴了。”  
“我觉得你说话客气一点比较好。”伊万弯着眼睛，笑得一副纯良无害的样子。  
“哦——吓死我了，”阿尔弗雷德瞪了瞪眼睛，阴阳怪气的叫起来，“可把我吓死了。”然后他立刻冷笑了一下，拿起酒杯灌了一口啤酒。  
伊万当然也知道阿尔弗雷德对他的揶揄嘲讽，他的笑容于是更深了，然后乘着阿尔弗雷德和啤酒的时候，他立刻伸出手狠狠推了他一把。  
“操！”阿尔弗雷德被那大杯啤酒浇了满脸，还顺着鼻孔流进去让他咳嗽起来。伊万见状立刻将伏特加盖子盖起来，放到床下藏起来。  
“你可真幼稚。”阿尔弗雷德一边用纸巾擦着脸，一边瞪着眼睛。  
“这叫现世报。”伊万说，“这是我远在东方的中国友人教我的。”  
“我信你的鬼话！”阿尔弗雷德气鼓鼓的，腮帮子鼓得圆圆的。  
伊万看着他，忍不住伸手去摸了摸他的脸颊，“好软。没想到你的脸看起来跟你的人一样有肉感。”  
阿尔弗雷德瞪着眼睛，然后他使劲朝伊万踢了一脚，于是两人在床上无缘无故的就打起来了，不如说是翻滚更合适点，两人咬牙切齿的揪着对方的衣襟，翻着翻着，就翻滚到了床下。伊万几乎是压在阿尔弗雷德身上，落在地摊上，闷声闷气的痛，阿尔弗雷德快速的出气，他的温热气息打在伊万的锁骨上，因为衬衫扣子刚才全被扯掉了，此刻他的胸膛紧紧贴在阿尔弗雷德身上，衣料摩擦，气息，摩擦，相贴紧的皮肤……快速的喘息。  
“喂，伊万，”阿尔弗雷德说着，“你好像硬了。”  
“你也一样，”伊万的声音有些沙哑，“阿尔。”  
然后他们又开始互相较劲了，这次是为了谁上谁下。阿尔奋力的想把压在他身上的伊万推开，但是伊万似乎比他更加有决心要将他推倒在地，所以他几乎是使用了全身的力气将阿尔弗雷德压制，双方僵持着，肌肉开始发酸发痛，此刻已经好像攻受什么的都不重要了，而是关乎到了一个男人的尊严，为着荣誉而战似的。  
“伊—万—”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙叫着伊万的名字，企图将对方的注意力分散，因为此刻他已经处于劣势了，如果一直僵持下去，他绝对会被吃干抹净。他今天本来也是打算要打一炮的，跟谁都行，上下也无所谓，但是不知道怎么了他就爱跟伊万较劲，一股子倔强不服输。  
伊万并没有上当，反而加大了力气将阿尔弗雷德的手臂钳制住，他一边狡猾的用他的呼吸、嘴唇似有若无的在阿尔弗雷德的脸颊、耳垂边游走触碰。  
感受到了伊万的嘴唇沿着他的下颌线开始亲吻，柔软的嘴唇轻柔的触碰他的皮肤，吹着热气，阿尔弗雷德立刻开始发软，脑子里净是那些温润的触感。  
“伊万！你他妈作弊！”阿尔弗雷德大叫起来，语气指责似得十分愤怒。  
“不要这么死板啊，阿尔，我们可什么规矩也没定啊。”伊万笑着吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
阿尔弗雷德嗤笑一声，“你可真喜欢钻空子，职业病？”  
伊万挑眉笑着，他的眼角有些下垂，看起来温良又和气。  
“哦，我要是也有你这样变脸的本事，我也可以不愁吃穿。”阿尔弗雷德继续嘲讽，而且拿着蔑视的眼神在伊万脸上扫来扫去。  
“你的眼神真火辣，我都真真切切的感受到了你的热情。”伊万说着用手轻轻的揉了揉阿尔弗雷德的脸颊。然而阿尔弗雷德此刻却哑口无言了，平日里霸道惯了的他此时可能遇到了真流氓。他正要开口，伊万就将他的言语堵在了喉间。  
舌在嘴唇间游弋，温润相交之间擦出了点点火花，伴随着伊万的指尖，不停的往阿尔弗雷德的脖颈、胸膛、肚脐蜿蜒而下。他下意识的伸手将对方环住，紧紧的将对方拉近自己。他的唇舌也开始回应着伊万，他们相互亲吻，肢体缠在一起，然后伊万的双臂撑起来，留了空间给他下一步动作，他开始从阿尔弗雷德的下颌线条亲吻，带着牙齿的暧昧的啃咬，从喉结到颈动脉，他感受着阿尔弗雷德跳动的脉搏，然后顺着往下再往下，他的胸膛留下了一串串的齿印，触破了毛细血管的粉红色。  
阿尔弗雷德紧紧的咬着嘴唇，他紧紧的抱着伊万的一只手臂，闭着眼睛，昏黄的灯光透过眼皮，伴随着全身各个角落来的热烈刺激，他淌出点点泪水。  
伊万的动作停了一下，他依稀听见冰块撞击玻璃杯的声音，当他睁开眼睛的时候，他刚好看见伊万灌了一大口的伏特加。还没反应过来，伊万就直接朝他吻过来。  
首先感受到的是冰，冰冷的液体淌进他的口腔，刺痛着牙齿，然后就是习惯了突来的刺激过后的热，伏特加的烈度开始烧灼他的舌齿喉管，冰与火这样的矛盾相容在一起快把他逼疯了。阿尔弗雷德甚至说不出一句话，然后就感受到了伊万顺着他的胸膛舔吻，他的舌头还带着凉气，然后下一刻，阿尔弗雷德就感受到了一个冰凉刺痛的物体落在了他的肚脐上。  
冰块。  
他还来不及反应，就感受到了冰块在他的腹部游移，时不时作怪的越过他的乳首，阿尔弗雷德哼出声，他的牙关也锁不住他的声音。他将伊万的手拉住，然后轻轻的咬着内手腕的筋脉血管，与其说是报复性动作，不如说是情意绵绵的抵触。  
伊万的高温度的抚摸，他唇齿间的冰冷，不断摩挲着他的腹部，往下再往下，直到伊万的手指顺着他的脊柱往下，抚摸着凸起的脊椎骨，弯曲的腰线，越过臀部，然后将手指慢慢的进入，虽然他的动作很轻，但是阿尔弗雷德还是因为痛楚而发出沉闷的呻吟。  
伊万再动了一下，阿尔弗雷德的叫声大了一点。  
“很痛？”  
“废话！你他妈来试试！”阿尔弗雷德立刻吼出来，然后又加了一句，“下次换我！”  
“这次还没做，你就在计划下次了？”伊万眯着眼睛笑。  
“快闭嘴吧你。”阿尔弗雷德报复性的咬了他一口。伊万伸手捏了捏他的脸颊，“阿尔，你有没有带套？”  
“谁没事揣这玩意儿在身上？我可是正经人。”  
“我也没带。”伊万说，无奈的摆摆手。  
“那算了吧今天晚上。”阿尔弗雷德说着坐了起来。但是伊万却在弯腰在床头柜翻找起来，然后他就喊起来，“找到了。”  
“阿尔，”伊万把那一条将近12个套扔给阿尔弗雷德，“今天晚上应该够用了。”  
阿尔弗雷德听着他这句话突然有点头皮发麻，要是今天晚上他们把这些用完，阿尔弗雷德觉得他可能会死在这里。  
“够，够，你用十个晚上都够。”阿尔弗雷德是这样说的。  
伊万立刻转头，挑眉眯着眼睛，“你最好说清楚你要表达的意思，阿尔。可别搬石头砸自己脚。”  
“就是字面上的意思。”阿尔弗雷德此刻完全没有意识的羞辱了一个战斗民族的技巧和持久力，还有一个男人无关紧要的自尊。  
“那我也必须告诉你，阿尔，”然后他拿起那一排的套zi，“这些的话，我一个晚上也可以用完的。”  
阿尔弗雷德突然觉得有点毛骨悚然，然后他看见伊万撕了一个咬在嘴边，瑰色的唇瓣此刻看起来艳丽而带着点情色，他慢慢的用牙齿将边口撕开，嘴角却笑得痞气，低着头看着阿尔弗雷德，让他自求多福似的，“Enjoy the night, baby.”  
伊万进去的时候阿尔弗雷德是半趴着的，他的手支撑着他的身体，头死死的抵住床头柜，那种被撑裂开的感觉让他几乎哭出来，于是伊万也被卡在一半，他此刻也十分痛苦，甚至嘴唇都有点发白，伊万于是再挤了许多润滑剂，然后几乎是一咬牙，他往里迅速推进，几乎是全部进入，两人都俱是一抖，然后痛苦的叫出来。  
“fuck——伊万，你是不是蠢货！”阿尔弗雷德此刻大叫起来，他痛的太阳穴的青筋都鼓动起来，那种痛楚几乎让他腿软起来。  
“有句话叫长痛不如短痛，如果一直纠结在这里，今天晚上我们怎么把这些套zi用完？”伊万说着，然后开始动作。也顺利的赌住了阿尔弗雷德的反驳，取而代之的是沉闷的呻吟，阿尔弗雷德几乎要把自己撞死在床头柜上，他死死的咬着牙，喉咙里溢出一串串的呻吟声。  
当伊万开始动的时候，那种火花四溅的感觉，他清晰感受到了对方的轮廓，隔着一层人造的胶质阻隔层，却生生的感受到了那种热度，从他的细胞开始往全身流窜。当伊万进进出出的时候，他们开始相互摩擦，阿尔弗雷德几乎要将自己的头埋在枕头里，他几乎不能呼吸，伊万的一寸寸的进入，再缓慢退出，几乎是在给予他精神折磨似得，他咬着嘴唇，然后终于忍不住转头大喊，“你他妈能不能快点!”  
“原来你喜欢这个调调的？”伊万几乎压着声音，带着几分取笑。然后他眯着眼睛，阿尔弗雷德几乎都知道他下一刻要干什么，于是再他做好心理准备的时候，几乎同时，伊万加快了速度......  
到最后他们也只是用了四个套zi就几乎动不了了，带着一身酸痛的肌肉，躺在床上，他们的四肢交缠在一起，轻轻的呼吸着。空气里还带着些暧昧的腥气，昏黄的小夜灯此刻越发的暗下来，只落下点点星光将他们的赤裸的身体包裹起来。  
“阿尔，去开一下窗户。”伊万推了一下身边的而阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德横了他一眼，“走开点。我现在累死了。”  
伊万望着床顶，然后松开阿尔弗雷德腿脚顺着被单滑下去，然后他“嘭”的一声就摔在了地上，然后许久没了动静。  
“喂，伊万？你还活着么？伊万？”阿尔将头捂在被子里，声音萎靡不振。但是伊万没有回答他，阿尔弗雷德于是懒洋洋的用手臂爬到床沿边，然后把头探出来，眯着眼睛寻找着地上的伊万，然后猝不及防的一条手臂伸过来，将他的脖子揽住硬生生的将他拖下床，然后阿尔弗雷德整个人落在了伊万身上，伊万瞬间意识到他的这个动作在自讨苦吃，他沉闷的痛哼一声。  
“喂，”阿尔弗雷德将手掌放在伊万的赤裸的胸膛上，然后支撑着自己拉开了点他们之间的距离，“你不会要被累死了吧？到时候死因怎么说？精尽而亡？”  
“你以为刚才是谁一直喊‘快一点，快一点’？”伊万说着，把阿尔弗雷德从他身上推开，“而且你刚扯着嗓子喊，我估计西班牙广场那边都能听到你的叫床。”  
（西班牙广场Piazza di Spagna,指位于罗马的西班牙广场。鬼知道为什么意大利罗马会有个西班牙广场！）  
阿尔弗雷德脸上有点发热，然后他给了伊万一拳。伊万立刻抓住他的手腕，“别撒娇了阿尔，快去开窗户。”  
阿尔看他一副动不了的样子，于是老老实实的走到窗户边，打开了玻璃窗。夜风一下子就灌进来，吹着他的刘海纷飞，房间里瞬间清新了许多，他往远处眺望着，灯火亮着，红绿蓝三色容在一起熠熠闪烁，不远处的房顶上还飘着意大利的三色旗，阿尔弗雷德往回走，伊万已经好好坐在床上了。阿尔弗雷德加快脚步，然后他就绊倒了立在一边的木吉他，琴弦着地，点点的铮铮弦音。  
阿尔弗雷德拿起来的时候，琴弦已经被摔断了一根，此刻耷拉下来。  
“看我发现了什么？”阿尔弗雷德像是发现宝了一样，朝伊万扬了扬手里的吉他。  
“你又要赔钱了，阿尔。”伊万说。  
阿尔弗雷德看着他，“你有没有点浪漫精神？你就不能稍微有点情调？难怪你找不到老婆，哦，不好意思请问你单身么？”  
伊万好笑的点点头，“我单身。”  
“那就是你活该单身，为什么呢？因为你有钱也救不了妹子们对浪漫的幻想！”阿尔弗雷德此刻显得特别愤世嫉俗，他毕业演讲那时候都没这么激动，“可没人愿意跟个会赚钱的打桩机在一起。”  
“听你这么说我是不是没机会了？”  
“死刑！”  
“阿尔，想想看，如果你有一天快饿死了，你没有一分钱难道你还有心思去想这些事情？”伊万看着他，他的眉头褶皱起来，灯光照下来，阿尔弗雷德有一瞬间觉得他有些阴郁。  
“没有人会被饿死的，伊万，”阿尔弗雷德看着他，然后立刻改口，“至少在我的国家，而且就算我只是穷到身上只有一刀，我也要拿五美分去做自己想做的事情。这样活才精彩，不是么？”  
寂静。许久伊万才抬起头来，他笑着，是真的眼睛弯弯的，开玩笑的说着，“那我觉得你在罗马就算是一分钱没有了也不会饿死的，因为我觉得你是吃浪漫长大的。”  
“什么鬼！”阿尔弗雷德立刻笑出来，气氛一下就 变得轻松起来了。  
“俄式幽默。”伊万把手支撑在床上，然后半躺着斜着眼睛看着阿尔。  
“因为你们那的鬼天气，所以冷笑话都比别的地方低个几十度？”阿尔弗雷德说着，然后他的 手指放在吉他上面，“hey，伊万，看过来，我要送你一首歌。”  
伊万立刻正襟危坐起来，他坐的笔直直的，似乎特别认真。然后下一刻就听见阿尔弗雷德用着那么剩下的几根琴弦硬生生的把木吉他弹出摇滚风，但是看见伊万挺直脊背，他立刻就停下来。他本来是想整一下伊万，此刻看见他那样的....专注，他硬生生的停下来，不知道为什么。  
“怎么了？”伊万问他。  
“没什么，那个，我换一首。”阿尔弗雷德整理着气息，他的心跳突然有点加速，伊万的眼睛看着他，他们身体赤裸着相对而坐，阿尔弗雷德弹奏着“深深热吻”的调子，因为少了一根弦，曲调有点高高低低音调不合，听起来却有种另类的悦耳，他本来想开口唱，但是一对上伊万的眸子他就有点紧张起来，只得张合着嘴唇，喉咙里却发不出一点点声音。  
深夜。罗马的小旅馆里。外面的街道上还积了前几日的雨水。4B03号房间。打开的窗户带进来夜风。昏黄的小夜灯。紫色的眸子望着前面的人，熠熠生辉。心跳声被弦音遮盖。Bésame Mucho情意绵绵被风吹破了的曲调。远处房顶上飘扬的绿白红的三色旗帜。  
他们都没说话，突然之间他们有种难言的尴尬。  
“你弹得真不错。”伊万说。  
“我的一个德国朋友教的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不过那家伙更喜欢别人叫他普鲁士人。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为他说他觉得普鲁士很酷，骑士精神什么的......不过学校里的人都觉得他有病——嗯，他比我大一级，不过到了三年级的时候他用电吉他砸了一个副教授，被开除了。”阿尔弗雷德抱着手里的吉他，声音突然有些惆怅。  
“为什么？”  
“因为那个副教授是个混蛋！——诱骗了很多女学生。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“为什么不上报学校？找律师什么的？”  
“因为那些可怜的女人们不肯承认，”阿尔弗雷德转头看着伊万，笑得突然轻蔑起来，“为了学位？前途？或者是钱？我不知道。”  
伊万抿着嘴，“所以他现在去哪里了？”  
“谁？”  
“那个普鲁士人。”  
阿尔弗雷德立刻笑出来，他指着伊万说，“那家伙要是听见你这么叫他他绝对会兴奋得要死然后高傲的让你跪下然后他会给你自弹自唱一首他大爷最近写的歌......不过，”阿尔弗雷德停下，“他走的时候，跟几个人组了个乐队去了日本，现在不知道他在哪里了。”  
伊万观察着阿尔弗雷德，突然开口，“你很喜欢他？”  
“当然了！那家伙超酷！”阿尔弗雷德叫起来，但是领悟到了伊万的意思后，他摆摆手，“不不不，不是那种喜欢。毕竟他女友也是个超酷的人。”  
空气里又静下来。  
“所以，你有很多朋友？”伊万突然问他。  
“嗯——”阿尔弗雷德拉长了声音，在凳子上轻轻摇晃，“也不是很多，几个吧。但是我们学校留学生比较多，几乎都是欧洲这边的，操着各种各样的口音。”阿尔弗雷德说到这里突然笑起来。  
伊万也笑了一下，“说起口音，果然还是印度的比较严重。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没错！!”阿尔弗雷德大笑起来，“你知道亚瑟，就我表哥怎么形容他们的口音么？”  
伊万看着他笑着然后摇摇头。  
“我学给你看啊，”阿尔弗雷德立刻正襟危坐起来，只是他现在全身裸着抱着一把吉他，丝毫没有他表哥那种气势，然后想着他表哥那时的动作，他用手在鼻子那边扇了扇，口气故作嫌弃，“好重的咖喱味。”  
伊万此刻也忍不住咧开嘴笑起来，“阿尔你现在看起来好像个开风俗店的。”  
阿尔弗雷德白了他一眼，然后也笑，“是亚瑟那家伙太刻薄啦。”  
“还有讲西语的那些人，”伊万说，“每个地区的人口音都还不一样。”  
“对对对，”阿尔弗雷德激动的摆着手，“你知道，亚瑟有个西班牙人舍友，那个西班牙人为了教他的意大小伙伴英语，于是他就去请教隔壁的日本人，我们当时很纳闷，亚瑟好歹是讲的正宗伦敦腔啊，为什么不找亚瑟？”  
“你知道那个西班牙人怎么说？”  
伊万笑着摇头。  
“那家伙说，亚瑟身上湿气太重了一股腐味。”阿尔弗雷德几乎快笑出泪水来，“后来我才知道他们两不对盘。”  
“可能那家伙还在为当年他们家无敌舰队被打败的事情耿耿于怀。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”阿尔弗雷德几乎快从椅子上摔了下去。“而且西班牙来的那家伙口音其实挺好的，但是一遇到有R的单词，他好像就忍不住要卷舌，然后下一刻他好像就要开始rap了一样。普鲁士那家伙当时还专门给他配了乐。”  
伊万也点点头，“我遇到的不少西班牙人说really都是那样，Really~(这里万尼亚模仿西语大舌音)”  
“没错没错，”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍手，“不过我老是发不出来这个。其实你们俄罗斯来的口音也挺重的。”  
伊万挑眉。  
“不过你好像都没什么口音啊，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德在椅子上换了个姿势，“话说你们也有类似于西意语的rr大舌音吗？”  
“有的，”伊万点点头，“我们那个叫颤音。”  
“可以教我吗？”阿尔弗雷德说。  
伊万点点头，然后朝他勾了勾手指，“坐过来。”  
阿尔弗雷德将吉他放在一边然后从椅子上站起来走到伊万的旁边坐下。  
“嗯，来吧，字母怎么写的？”  
“像这样，”伊万拉起阿尔弗雷德的手在他手上画着，“就像英语字母里的P。”  
“这样啊，”阿尔弗雷德听起来似乎了然了，“那然后呢，怎么发的音？”  
“P~”伊万说。  
阿尔弗雷德瞪大眼睛，然后他笑了，“你们舌头上是不是都装了马达？”  
伊万也笑，“其实是英语太容易了。”  
“再来一遍。”  
“p~”  
“P—”阿尔弗雷德跟着发了一遍，但是基本上不得要领。  
“不对，”伊万说，让他伸手捏住阿尔弗雷德的下巴，“先把嘴张开，你的舌头没放对位置。先顶住上颚。”  
“这样?”阿尔弗雷德说，然后按照伊万的指示放在了上颚。  
此刻他们都挨得很近，而且没穿衣服，皮肤贴着，而且他的下巴被捏住，阿尔弗雷德此刻不是特别舒服。  
“先把舌头卷起来。”阿尔弗雷德照做了，然后,“P—”  
伊万摇头，“你先看我的口型。”  
阿尔弗雷德仔细的观察着伊万的口型，他的嘴唇是张开的，让他可以看到舌头的位置，阿尔弗雷德照做着，“P—”  
阿尔弗雷德有点绝望。伊万却丝毫没有放弃的样子，他换了个姿势，他们的腿缠在一起，他用手指调整着阿尔弗雷德的口型，不经意间对上了那双蓝眸，他们的视线突然胶着起来。谁也没有说话，只寂静着对视。  
突然有种莫名的情感像浪潮似得席卷过来，他的手还捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，软软的肉鼓出来，他的嘴唇张着，露出了暖粉色的口腔，还有往深处深入的喉管，阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛，他的睫毛像是一把小扇子，撩拨着伊万的神经，时而轻微摩擦的皮肤，他看见阿尔弗雷德轻轻的张嘴，呼出了带有潮意的鼻息，轻微张着嘴唇，整齐洁白的齿，露出舌尖，上面的舌苔，口腔内的软肉，他们的皮肤已经触碰在一起了。双腿交缠。  
心跳，呼吸。就在阿尔弗雷德发声的前一秒，伊万抱着他的脸颊狠狠的给了他一个吻。伊万将他压在了床上，他轻轻的吻着阿尔弗雷德的嘴角，“我觉得学习这种事情我们可以先放一边。”  
“不然呢？”阿尔弗雷德说。  
伊万将枕头边的套zi拿过来，“我们可以先把这些用完。”  
阿尔弗雷德奋力挣扎，“那这次该我来！”  
伊万将他压住。“等我用完再说。”  
“伊万你个骗子——啊。”  
-  
阿尔弗雷德从床上爬起来的时候，全身要散架一般的痛，他使劲的踢了一下边上的人，然后才扶着腰进浴室。此刻才凌晨五点多，外面还灰麻着，微微透出点亮光。风吹进来带着些冷意，阿尔弗雷德站在一边有些发抖的等着浴缸的水放满。  
阿尔弗雷德刚躺进浴缸没一会就听见了伊万走进来的声音。  
“进去点。”伊万说。阿尔弗雷德此刻累极了，几乎懒得拒绝，于是懒洋洋的将腿蜷缩起来，给伊万腾出了一半的浴缸。伊万踏进浴缸的时候，水溢出来不少。  
“怎么醒了？”阿尔弗雷德撑着头，声音有点沙哑。  
“我梦到了我被人一脚踹进了伏尔加河里。”伊万说，用手轻轻的往阿尔弗雷德那边浇着水。  
“那你有没有梦到你的一排排金卡被偷了然后接连收到卡被刷爆了的短息这样的桥段？”阿尔弗雷德揶揄着。  
伊万只是笑着。沉默了一阵子，轻轻的水声作响。  
“我哥已经从德国过来了。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“我双胞胎哥哥。我们毕业了本来一起游欧洲的，不过他去了德国，我去了意大利。”阿尔弗雷德小心的翻着身，“他今天到，明天我们一起去西班牙。”  
“嗯——”伊万拉长了鼻音，“然后呢，之后你们打算去哪里？”  
“之后啊，”阿尔弗雷德从新翻身，他把蜷缩着的腿伸直了放在伊万的腿上，“之后会去北欧，因为我想看极光。”  
“你们没打算去俄罗斯么？”伊万问。  
阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋的瞟了他一眼，“不在计划以内。”  
伊万无所谓的挑挑眉。  
“但是遇到你了嘛，我也不是不可以改变一下我们的计划。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
伊万笑了一声，“听你这么说，我是不是还为我国带动了旅游产业？”  
“算了吧。”阿尔弗雷德嗤笑，“你多交点税钱都比这多。”  
“你呢？”阿尔弗雷德在水下用脚尖轻轻踹了下伊万的大腿，“你什么时候走？”  
“今天早上九点。”伊万仰着头望着天花板。  
“好早。”阿尔弗雷德喃喃自语，“这次去哪里呢？”  
“深圳。”伊万说。  
“哪儿？”  
“中国。”  
阿尔弗雷德轻轻的叹了一声。“你是不是每次到另外一个城市都会找个人打一炮？”  
伊万看着他，摇摇头。他轻轻的拨着有些发凉的水。然后朝阿尔弗雷德招了招手，“阿尔，你过来。”  
阿尔弗雷德不是特别想动，但是还是慢慢的朝伊万那边靠近。当他几乎身体重叠在伊万的身体上，臀峰和肩胛骨都露在外面，伊万轻轻的用长长的手臂将阿尔弗雷德的肩膀和脖子圈住。  
然后他翻了个身。水流顺着他们的身体线条流动，阿尔弗雷德的全身几乎都被水盖住，进入了他的耳朵，淹进他的鼻腔，他金色的头发像是被湿透了的太阳光，眸子像深海明珠。他的嘴唇闭着，偶尔呼出气泡，伊万看着他。在水下捧着他的脸，然后慢慢的将脸没入水面，水进入鼻腔，湿了鬓发，灌入耳膜，他亲吻着阿尔弗雷德。水像是波浪跟着他的肌肉线条拍打，他们的手臂相互拥抱着，腿脚交缠在一起。  
窗外的露出了刚升起的太阳光。  
-  
伊万换好了送来的衣物。仍旧是黑色的西装服帖的修饰他挺拔的身体。打着漂亮的领带。  
阿尔弗雷德坐在一边看着他整理，然后不住的咂舌，“你穿成这样好像个禽兽。”然后他补了一句，“我是说衣冠禽兽。”  
“因为每个人在床上都返回到远古时代了，这是人类的天性。”  
“你知道我表哥怎么形容你们俄罗斯人的么？”阿尔趴在椅子把手上，对伊万眨着眼睛。  
“嗯——说说看。”  
“他说你们用文明修饰野蛮，穿西装打领带，只是为了掩盖你们的野蛮。”  
伊万转头看着阿尔弗雷德，眼睛弯着，“看来你表哥种族歧视挺严重的啊。”  
“他就那样，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他还说美国人已经进化成了只知道喝可乐吃汉堡的蠢猪呢，说我们总有一天会被自己堆积的肥肉捂住口鼻窒息而死。”  
“典型的英国人。”伊万说。  
“可不是嘛，我们那堆人没少跟他打架。”阿尔弗雷德说，“但是那家伙其实比谁都心软，他越是说狠话羞辱你就说明他越关心你。”  
伊万叹息着，“真好啊，年轻真好。”  
阿尔弗雷德白了他一眼，“你呢？有兄弟姐妹么？”  
“有的。”伊万点点头，“我有个姐姐一个妹妹。姐姐搬到基辅去了，因为一些利益关系疏远了。小妹妹呢，却老是想着和我结婚。”  
阿尔弗雷德立刻笑出来，看见伊万有些头疼的样子，他幸灾乐祸的说，“没想到还有你收拾不了的人？而且你们是亲兄妹吧？”  
伊万苦笑的点点头，“小时候太宠她了呢，加上是个大美人，周围的人都宠着她，所以变得很任性。”  
阿尔弗雷德哼哼着，然后听见了拖拉行李箱的声音，他看见伊万已经收拾整齐了，打算开门出去。他立刻站起来，“要走了么？”  
伊万点点头，然后打开门。阿尔弗雷德立刻跟上去，“等等，我送你出去。”  
伊万没说话，默许他跟着。他们一路没说话，站在那边等着电梯。玻璃门倒映着他们并排站立的身体，阿尔弗雷德仍旧穿着昨夜被揉皱的T恤。  
阿尔弗雷德不知道为什么，他的喉咙堵得难受，他想向伊万要个联系方式什么的，但是他说不出口。或许是因为对方对这个闭口不提的冷漠态度，这本来也只是他们相遇的初衷，只做ai，不谈情。因为从本质上来说，他们只是个彻彻底底的陌生人，甚至连对方的姓氏都不知道。只是为了共同的目的凑在一起，然后目的达成了就抽身离去，到下一个目的地又会遇到新的一个。或许伊万只是将这场遇见当做是旅途中的一种调剂消遣。或许过了一夜，他就会忘掉了他曾经在罗马的一个小旅馆里和一个叫阿尔的美国人耳鬓厮磨翻云覆雨。  
电梯门开了，伊万走了进去，然后朝阿尔笑，“一路顺风。”  
阿尔弗雷德却此刻喉咙发涩，他有那么一瞬间觉得身体里某一部分迅速的坍塌下去，一种缺失了重要东西的空洞感。他一句话也说不出来，隔着一层玻璃，他们之间像是横了一条不可逾越的鸿沟，阿尔弗雷德却拖着名为自尊的残破肢体，越不过那道坎。  
“如果放下那种无聊的坚持说不定我会有机会的。”阿尔弗雷德对自己说。他死死的看着电梯里的伊万，手心里渗出汗水，他开始紧张起来，然后他轻轻的用手摸着那层玻璃，那个位子就像是刚好触碰到伊万垂在裤腿上的手一样，然后他对着伊万的嘴唇那边，在玻璃上落下了一个吻。  
隔着玻璃牵你的手。隔着玻璃与你亲吻。  
他看见伊万收起了他的笑容，然后朝他伸出了手，然后电梯开始往下移动，他看见伊万一直往下往下，消失在楼层了。  
阿尔弗雷德笑起来，他们笑容此刻丝毫没有了愉悦的感觉，声音破碎的在楼道里响起。他站在原地，垂着头，看着电梯上下移动起来，然后叹出一口气。然后往回走，想着给马修打个电话。  
因为他决定的了要去俄罗斯看看。  
但是刚走了几步，他就听见了上楼梯的声音，慌乱的脚步，迅速的跑动。皮鞋踩在地板上发出“咚咚”清脆声响，就像阿尔此刻的心跳，变得毫无规律。他小心翼翼的屏着呼吸，看着楼梯口那边，然后脚步声越来越近了，他首先看到了白金色的头发，往上飞着，然后紫色的眸子，穿着西装的男人，此刻看起来有些衣衫不整，头发乱了，领带歪了，喘着气，朝阿尔弗雷德走来。  
“你是回来付另一半的房钱么？”阿尔弗雷德的声音有点颤抖。  
“你不是说你不要了么？”伊万慢慢朝他靠近。  
“我现在改变主意了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“先把你的电话号码给我，这样我就可以随时找你催债了。”  
“真的只为了催债吗？”伊万站在他面前，他们眼睛望着对方，鼻尖相触碰。  
阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛，“其实我有私心的。”  
“嗯——说说看？”伊万此刻的声音变得沙哑起来。  
“我觉得，我们其实可以相互了解相互认识。”  
“然后呢。”  
“然后？然后，如果，如果你有点喜欢我，那我们也可以交往试试。”  
“如果我有点喜欢你？”伊万看着他，“如果我有点喜欢你？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着他，“或者是我有点喜欢..”  
他还没说完就被伊万狠狠的抱住，他的手抚摸着他的后脑勺，另一只手环住阿尔的胸腔，“如果我有点喜欢你？阿尔.....”他的头埋在阿尔弗雷德的颈窝，闷声闷气的。  
阿尔弗雷德突然笑了，然后也伸手将伊万环住。  
“阿尔，你到底是谁呢？”  
阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴笑着，“Alfred Fuckin-awesome Jones!”  
FIN  
2017/07/03


End file.
